


Isn't This a Lovely Day

by Vera_dAuriac



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Episode Related, Hand Jobs, M/M, Missing Scene, Not Canon Compliant, S4 Ep 6, Sharing Body Heat, survival sex, there should never be enough blankets to go around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_dAuriac/pseuds/Vera_dAuriac
Summary: What if Roan and Bellamy had gotten stuck in a cave when they went to scout for an alternative river crossing in “We Will Rise”?





	Isn't This a Lovely Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CapitalChick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapitalChick/gifts).



> Capitalchick happened to mention this unfilled prompt of hers from the recent The 100 Kink Meme, and I’d always rather wanted to write a Broan fic, so I thought why not kill two birds with one stone. ;)

**By Vera d’Auriac**

“No, it’s not better fifty feet upstream,” Bellamy said with a sigh to Roan’s retreating back. “The riverbed is higher here.”

“It’s also mud,” Roan growled back, not bothering to turn around. _He never bothers to turn around. The only time he looks me in the eye is when he’s trying to intimidate me. Not that he does. Much_. “It’s rock up here. Would you like to see for yourself?”

All the solid rock at the bottom of the river would do them no damned good if the engines got flooded. The idea of the trucks stuck midstream, water over everyone’s waists as they tried to carry the hydrazine the rest of the way across made Bellamy shiver. And that assumed the current from the ice melt wasn’t strong enough to just pull the vehicles downstream. Still, Bellamy jogged to join Roan fifty feet upstream to look.

“You can see the riverbed, right?” Roan asked, now happy to make eye contact with Bellamy, sarcastic squint on full display. The water was clear enough with the fresh, snowy runoff that he could see the solid, white rock under the swift current and peeking through the surface.

“And you can see how uneven it is. Remember what Monty said—one wrong bump, and everything blows up, including the chance for the human race to survive praimfaya.”

Roan grimaced at Bellamy before turning back to the river. It was actually a beautiful spot—the way the water rushed over the rock all the way across the broad river, and on the other side the legion of pine trees climbing up the mountain. _I’ll never tire of that shade of green. Shame praimfaya is going to destroy it all in a couple weeks_.

“Hold this,” Roan said, passing Bellamy his sword belt. He sat on a boulder at the river’s edge and undid the buckles on his boots.

“The water is freezing. And look at the current. If it gets up to your knees, you’ll be swept under.”

Roan shoved his socks into the boots he’d already removed before swiftly shrugging off his coat, a real accomplishment with all the chains and buckles. “So, a Skaikru errand boy is going to tell the King of Ice Nation about snow melt? I can keep my feet, and when I get out, I’ll want some dry clothes.”

“If you get out. At least let me go back to the rover and get a rope to tie around your waist.”

Roan shook his head, sitting there in his patched shirt, rolling up his pant legs. “We don’t have the time.” He walked to the river, but paused to cringe when the water washed over his toes. “Out of curiosity, do you know how to swim?”

“Not very well, so I hope you aren’t planning on me rescuing you.”

“Always good not to plan for that when working with Skaikru,” Roan smirked before wading into the river.

Bellamy watched Roan deliberately make his way across the slick rocks. He seemed steady, his legs powerful, but the water had already brushed his knees a few times and he wavered until he found higher ground. The wind picked up, cutting through Bellamy’s jacket and rustling the tree limbs. It reminded him they stood in the open in Trikru territory, and they had more to fear than just the river. So he scanned the tree line on the other side of the river, glanced up and downstream, looked back over his shoulder. Then, after checking once more on Roan’s progress, he turned his face up to the sky. _Oh shit_. “Roan! Look at the sky.”

Roan stopped, about midway across the river, and checked the eastern horizon where Bellamy pointed. The storm clouds were darker than anything he’d ever seen. And Roan seemed to agree. “Fuck. Black rain?”

Bellamy glanced at the rover. He was over sixty feet away, and Roan stood in the middle of the river. “Out of the water. We need to get to the rover. Now.”

Of course, Roan had already figured out the same and had started for the bank. But after only two steps, he slipped, and the current swept him downstream.

“Oh no. No, no, no,” Bellamy spat out as he ripped off his heavy coat and raced into the water. He left on his boots, hoping they would give him the purchase on the rocks Roan had lacked. They did, but that was the problem. He couldn’t run through the river, even with the current, as fast as Roan floated away. And the current not only carried Roan downstream but toward the other bank. As much as he wanted to keep what control he had, Roan would be washed all the way back to where they’d left the others at this rate. Of course, he’d be a corpse when he got there, either from hitting his head or hypothermia. Still, Bellamy hesitated to leave his feet.

And then the black rain started to fall.

Bellamy dove head first into the water, pushing off toward Roan, hoping the current would carry him, since he had no clue what he was doing. The hardest part was keeping Roan in view, as he had to keep dipping under the water to wash away the black rain burning his skin. Roan seemed to have gathered his senses if not his footing, also submerging when possible while gaining more control over his direction. Bellamy went under again, his face nearly smacking directly into a rock he pushed off with hands but that caught his shin. When he resurfaced, he saw a black space before Roan, and for a moment, he wondered if the black rain had condensed in that one spot. But then he saw Roan steer for it and disappear. It was some sort of opening, and Bellamy struggled with all his inept aquatic abilities to follow.

A branch smacked Bellamy in the face when the current sucked him through the opening. For a moment, pain and darkness blinded him, and he gasped, inhaling icy water into his roiling stomach and lungs. Then pain grew around his arm. Like a clamp on his forearm, crushing bone. But his head surfaced and he coughed, spluttered, tried to pull his arm from the vice but to no avail.

“Stop fighting me, you stupid bastard.”

Roan. The voice was Roan. Bellamy let his body go limp, allowed his savior to haul him from the water.

He landed on solid ground on his side, Roan collapsing next to him. He coughed more, spitting out water and wishing for the ache in his side to abate. But he was alive and out of the black rain. _And so is Roan. So is Roan_.

“You okay?” Roan asked, his rasp even more pronounced than usual.

“Yeah. You?”

“Fucking cold. Except where my skin burns.”

Bellamy pushed himself upright now that he could breathe, his own skin on fire. “Black rain. We need to get out of our clothes and wash. Now.”

Roan didn’t hesitate. First his shirt flew off, and then he wriggled out of his pants. _Don’t stare. Get naked. Get clean_. But Bellamy’s numb fingers wouldn’t listen, fumbling with buckles, button, zippers. And the longer he took, the more his body shivered from the cold while his skin blazed with pain.

“Let me.” Roan brushed Bellamy’s shaking hands aside and yanked the shirt over his head.

“I can undress myself,” Bellamy said through chattering teeth while he didn’t manage the buckle of his gun belt again.

“Get the fuck up,” Roan insisted, taking Bellamy’s hand and yanking him to his feet. Without preamble, Roan tossed the gun belt aside, then opened Bellamy’s pants and pushed them and his underwear over his hips. Standing there naked but for his boots and his pants hanging over them, Bellamy realized how exposed he was, but the King of Azgeda seemed no more interested in Bellamy’s nudity than his own. “Now sit. I need to get your boots off.”

Bellamy followed instructions, but said, “Would’ve been nice to still have my ass covered when I sat on the cold ground.”

“Sorry,” Roan said, yanking off the first boot. “You look like a man, and I assumed you wanted to remain one, so I thought getting your black rain clothes off that,” he nodded at Bellamy’s cock, “took precedence. But if I’m wrong….”

“You’re not wrong.” Bellamy felt his face flush, Roan once more showing him what a useless idiot he was being. He pulled his own foot out of the second boot, now that Roan had the buckles loose, and finished removing pants and boxers. They made eye contact, both now naked. “We should get in the water and wash.”

“And we better be quick.” Roan had already started for the water. “My flint is back on shore. I don’t supposed you have anything that will start a fire?”

Bellamy followed him in the water. It was shallow, only about to mid-thigh, but deep enough to submerge and get clean. While he was under, Roan came over and scrubbed his hair. When Bellamy surfaced, Roan went under, and he returned the favor. _Fuck, it feels good to have my fingers in his hair. Wait. What the hell? Just pay attention to surviving, asshole._ While under the water, Roan rubbed Bellamy’s calves and thighs, scouring them clean. It felt good, and the burn and the cold receded. Roan pushed against Bellamy’s hands, and he let go.

“Do you want me to get your legs? I wasn’t thinking before.”

Roan shook his head and bent over to clean his own thighs. “I got it. So, fire?”

 _Fire. Right. Remember the part where you don’t die today from hypothermia?_ “Monty made me a lighter. But he said to keep it dry. I don’t know if it will work.”

“Well, get the hell out of the freezing water and try it. If it doesn’t, I can probably manage, but we’re going to have a hard enough time finding something dry to burn in here.”

Nodding, teeth chattering, Bellamy exited the water and fished through the pocket of his pants. With his shaky hands, he didn’t manage to extract the lighter until Roan was also out and searching the cave. The area he could see was maybe twelve feet across the water and at least forty feet deep, but that could just be the blackness. He flicked the starter a few times to no avail. _It’s just your useless, frozen fingers. The lighter will work. It has to_. _Try again._

A flame flickered at the top of the lighter.

“It works,” Bellamy said with an excited sigh. “Thank you, Monty Fucking Green, you genius.”

“And it gets better,” Roan chuckled from the back of the cave. “Someone used this cave. There’s firewood, blankets, and food.” He turned around, blankets heaped on top of logs, a bag dangling from one hand. “We are not going to die today.”

Bellamy slumped when he exhaled, the relief nearly overwhelming him. “How can I help?”

“So, you’re interested in helping for a change?”

“Don’t give me that shit, Roan. I’ve helped you plenty. We’re on the same side now.”

Roan did not stop until he was close enough for Bellamy to feel his breath against his cheek. They stared at each other for several beats before Roan said. “If that’s the case, take these damn blankets while I build a fire.”

Bellamy snatched the blankets from Roan, but he refused to look happy about it. “And what would you like me to do with these, oh precious king?”

“Just an idea, but you might want to wrap yourself in one.” He dropped the firewood and tossed the bag aside. “And spread the other next to the fire.”

“That’s great,” said Bellamy, laying one blanket open on the ground. “In fact, generous. There are only two blankets. What are you planning to do?”

Roan shook his head. “Get the damned lighter over here and start this fire.”

Kneeling on one blanket, the other wrapped around his shoulders, Bellamy leaned toward the wood. He got the lighter going in two flicks, then held it up to various smaller pieces of wood at the bottom of the pile. He did not know enough about fires to know how soon this one would give off appreciable heat, but at least it had caught. _You really aren’t going to die today_.

“That’s good. I’ll take care of it from here. Eat something.”

“You’re welcome,” Bellamy said, sitting back and tugging the blanket tighter. “And I’m not hungry.”

“That doesn’t matter. It will warm you up.”

Bellamy thought back to classes about nutrition on the Ark. He didn’t remember anything about eating making you warm, but his body was working hard to get his temperature up, so it needed food. Without saying anything to Roan, he opened the bag, dried meat inside. He bit into a strip and ripped a hunk free. It had more texture than taste, but he chewed nonetheless, watching Roan prod the fire. The intensity with which Roan worked attracted Bellamy for its own sake—he always enjoyed observing people do something they excelled at. But he also liked watching Roan move, the thick muscles under the tanned skin, the scars of battle and life twisting over top. And even in the diffused light of the cave, the water on Roan’s body glittered.

Roan no longer looked at the fire. He was looking at Bellamy.

When Bellamy realized this, he forced himself to meet Roan’s gaze, and yet for the first time since he’d gone into the river, his face felt hot. “You’re right,” Bellamy said. “Eating does help.”

“Body heat will help more.” Roan waved Bellamy to the left side of the blanket and crawled up beside him. “The fire will take care of itself for a while. We’ll heat up faster if we both get under that blanket.”

Bellamy nodded, knowing this to be true, wanting it and not wanting it in equal measure. _What has gotten into you? Yeah, Roan is good looking. You’ve always known that. He’s also an asshole who might be our ally today, but might just as easily try to kill me again tomorrow. But I’m not going to die today, and that’s such a fucking relief_. Bellamy took the blanket from around his body and shook it out in front of him. He laid down and held up the side in offer to Roan to join him.

Roan slipped under the blanket, looking at Bellamy, but not making eye contact. Not knowing what to do, Bellamy rolled over onto his left side, his back to Roan. Of course, the point of this exercise being to share body heat, Bellamy shouldn’t have been surprised when Roan pushed flush against his back. Still, his breath caught, and he knew as soon as he warmed up enough he would get hard. _Good luck hiding that from Roan_.

Roan put his arms around Bellamy, squeezed him close, and went to work rubbing Bellamy’s chest and stomach. “Turning your back on an enemy is something no warrior would ever do,” Roan said, his breath warm on Bellamy’s neck.

“Then I guess it’s a good thing you’re not my enemy. Right? At least not today.”

“Look, Bellamy, I’m just looking out for my people, the same as you. But I really think we can work together to survive praimfaya, assuming Skaikru can tell me the truth for a change.”

“Yeah. Because no Azgeda has ever lied to us.”

“Then why don’t we start right here, you and me, with the truth, Bellamy.”

“I’ve always told you the truth. I think you’re the one who needs to work on this.”

“Alright, then.” Roan’s voice rumbled lower than usual, sending a shiver through Bellamy’s body that had nothing to do with being cold. And then he felt it—Roan shifted, bringing the middles of their bodies together, his erect cock pressing into the cleft of Bellamy’s ass. “The truth is I want to fuck you, right now, in this freezing cave, the rest of the world be damned for five fucking minutes. What do you have to say to that bit of truth?”

Bellamy tried—he really did—not to push back against Roan, but his hips moved of their own accord. So what could he answer? _I’m not going to die today. But I might die tomorrow. And if not tomorrow, then when praimfaya comes. And if not when praimfaya comes, then of starvation or any one of a number of things._ “I want that, too. I want you.”

Roan started grinding in earnest, and Bellamy pushed right back. Roan’s strong arms tightened, but now with a hint of lust and not mere practicality. Then he buried his face in Bellamy’s neck, panting, and Bellamy’s cock decided it was warm enough to come out to play. “I don’t suppose your genius Monty also sent you off with some oil?” Roan asked.

Fuck, but Roan felt so good, just moving against him, that Bellamy wanted to know what it would be like with him inside. But that thick cock would never fit in Bellamy’s ass without some help. _You aren’t going to die today, but what are you going to do to celebrate that fact? Roll over and shake hands with Roan and say, “Well, wasn’t that a lovely idea. Too bad”? You fucking want him. Find some way to have him_.

Bellamy did roll over, but all he said was, “No,” before disappearing under the blanket.

Roan released a long, low rumble when Bellamy swallowed him. Bellamy could feel him relax his limbs and tense his midsection, but being the King of Azgeda, he was never going to just lie back. His hand forced its way into Bellamy’s hair, at first following where Bellamy led, but then guiding him. Roan pushed Bellamy down, farther than he wanted to go but not choking him. Bellamy tried to relax, let the moment take him, but he was still so cold, so happy to be alive, and so intent on Roan’s cock he had to stay present and assert his own will.

Bellamy repositioned himself and took hold of the base of Roan’s cock with one hand so he couldn’t be forced down more than he wanted. His other hand grabbed Roan’s solid hip and used it as leverage while he worked up and down Roan’s cock as fast as he could.

A string of Trigedasleng flowed from Roan. He gripped Bellamy’s hair harder, pulled enough that it made Bellamy’s cock jump. “Fuck, that feels good,” Roan panted. Bellamy licked the back of his tongue over the head of Roan’s cock in acknowledgement of the compliment. Roan laughed. “Still, could be harder.” Bellamy complied. “Fuck, yes. Suck harder.”

Bellamy sucked, bobbed his head up and down as fast as his neck could manage. Once he had a rhythm and Roan swearing in Trigedasleng some more, he let go of Roan’s cock with his hand. He dug the fingers of both hands into the hard muscles of Roan’s hips and swallowed him deeper every pass down his shaft. When Roan’s cock hit the back of Bellamy’s throat, he lost a beat in his rhythm, but Roan was too far gone to notice. His finger now trembled him Bellamy’s hair, his breaths short and shallow.

“I’m coming.”

This was no more than information. Roan’s hand on Bellamy’s head may have trembled, but it wouldn’t have let him pull off even if he had wanted to. He didn’t want to.

Bellamy tried to swallow fast, but he couldn’t keep his throat open the entire time. Some went down his throat, some trickled out of the corners of his mouth, matching the tears seeping from his watery eyes. But he kept Roan in his mouth until Roan finished and started to go limp. And then he rested his cheek on Roan’s hip and caught his breath.

“That has to be the best way to recover from practically freezing to death I’ve even run across,” Roan laughed.

Bellamy smiled and shifted off Roan’s body. Quickly, he wiped his mouth on the blanket on the ground, then crawl back to the surface. “I suppose I’m warmer, too.” Bellamy just laid on his back, hands folded on his stomach, glancing at Roan. _Don’t look pathetic or desperate or love struck. If he wants to reciprocate, fine, it not—_.

“Roll over,” Roan whispered. Bellamy started to prop himself up on his right arm, facing Roan, but a hand to his shoulder stopped him. “Other side.”

Roan’s grasp was firm—Bellamy didn’t think he had another—but not aggressive, instead, warm. So he rolled over onto his left side, and much as they had begun, Roan slid one arm under Bellamy’s neck and draped the other over his stomach, and then pushed up against his back. But this time, Roan took Bellamy’s cock in his hand, the grasp insistent.

“Mmm. Someday I just might let you fuck me with this,” Roan said, working Bellamy up and down. He stroked Bellamy tighter but slower than Bellamy ever did himself. It was torture, and he loved it.

Someday when Bellamy was glad not to be dead again. _There may not be many of those left. Praimfaya might kill us all soon_. “I’m sure Raven has something slick in that lab.”

Roan growled behind Bellamy’s ear, pulled him harder, so hard it almost hurt too much. “How about this—whoever finds the oil first gets to decide who fucks who first?”

Fuck Roan or get fucked by Roan? _I kind of hope he finds something first so I don’t have to choose_. Not that Bellamy could have decided with a gun at his head at that moment. Roan had bent the arm under his neck, pressing his hand against Bellamy’s chest. But now he bent it more, moving the hand back to his shoulder. Bellamy felt the pressure on his throat, and his cock ached with it while his breath hitched.

“You like that?” Roan laughed. “I thought you might.” And he pulled harder, so now it did hurt, his hand pumping up and down fast now. Bellamy could feel his orgasm growing inside him, the rush building low in his stomach. Roan must have felt it, too, and he tightened the arm around Bellamy’s throat. And Bellamy grew closer, and Roan squeezed and pulled, and Bellamy’s eyes rolled back in his head, and then they rolled back, but the world was hazy and dark, and his cock ached and he couldn’t breathe, and he wanted to scream, but nothing came out of his mouth, because there was no air, and he trembled and sobbed, and with the tickle of Roan’s lips on his neck, he came.

Bellamy had never experienced anything quite like it. He’d come so hard, but the result was feeling numb and a little blind after. _A perfectly good tradeoff_.

“Warmer?” Roan asked with a chuckle.

“Sure. We’ll say that’s how I’m feeling.”

Roan laughed and leaned over Bellamy to wipe his hand on the ground blanket. “I think there might be a dry spot back here. From the sounds of it, the black rain isn’t letting up any time soon, and we really ought to wait for our clothes to dry.”

Bellamy scooted back with Roan, a stupid grin on his lips. “I would have never pegged you for the considerate type.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Skaikru boy.”

“Yes, oh wise King of Azgeda. Please, teach me. Begin by explaining how we’re going to get to the other side of the river when the rain lets up. Without getting soaked again.”

“Why would we cross the river? Radio Clarke and tell her where we are. They'll drive over here and pick us up.”

Bellamy grimaced. “The radio is with my jacket. Back on the other shore with yours.”

“Well, shit. I guess we’ll just walk down this side and fucking wave to Clarke.”

Bellamy laughed and listened to the rain outside, finally feeling warm.


End file.
